metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear ZEKE
Metal Gear ZEKE was a nuclear-armed bipedal tank developed by the Militaires Sans Frontieres. History Peace Walker Incident Main Article In 1974, Big Boss (Naked Snake) and the MSF commissioned doctors Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to create ZEKE, with Emmerich supervising the assembly of the frame (basing it on the first Metal Gear design from Granin's blueprints in 1964) and Strangelove overseeing the development of the AI unit as it was intended as an unmanned weapon. It was created using parts salvaged from the Peace Walker Project: the jet pack from Pupa, the radome and railgun from Chrysalis, the armor from Cocoon, and the legs from Peace Walker. Shortly after ZEKE was completed, MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller suggested that the nuclear warhead from Peace Walker be used to arm the weapon (with the intention of making it a deterrent against hostile countries opposed to the MSF's fledgling "mercenary nation"). However, Pacifica Ocean secretly made modifications to ZEKE, allowing it to accomodate a human pilot, while Vladimir Zadornov escaped the MSF's custody multiple times, serving as a diversion. Originially, Pacifica had intended ZEKE's hijacking in order to participate in Peace Day, but went ahead of schedule after discovering that someone had leaked to Cipher that she had completed ZEKE's modifications and was also caught by Chico Libre while she was attempting to sabotage ZEKE. Eventually, Pacifica managed to hijack ZEKE with Zadornov escaping the seventh time as a diversion for her to make off with the weapon unnoticed. Big Boss discovered this shortly after encountering and killing Zadornov out of self defense, at the shooting range within MSF's Mother Base. Pacifica then revealed her intentions of getting Big Boss to rejoin "Cipher", the group responsible for the development of the Peace Walker Project. Big Boss refused, so Pacifica decided to use ZEKE to launch a nuclear warhead at the East Coast of the United States of America, which would cause the public to believe that the Militaires Sans Frontieres were an extremist cult. Big Boss was then forced to fight and defeat Pacifica by heavily damaging ZEKE. After the incident, Strangelove and Huey discussed ZEKE's fate, and Strangelove revealed that she had made a backup copy of its AI, so at the very least, ZEKE could walk. However, whether ZEKE could continue on or not was up to Big Boss. Trivia *Metal Gear ZEKE's appearance bore some resemblance to Metal Gear REX, due its ability to utilize a rail gun on the right arm, and a radome on the left and its overall shape was also similar to that of the Gekko. According to Hideo Kojima, he wanted something resembling a older version, combined with a newer version of Metal Gear, would give fans a good laugh, but also give them a good challenge. *The codename "ZEKE" derives from the official Allied Codename for the Mitsubishi Navy Type 0 Carrier Fighter. Its alternate codename is called the A6M Zero. Interestingly, ZEKE shares the same codename origin as Metal Gear RAY. Behind the Scenes *Metal Gear ZEKE, along with the Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Peace Walker, utilize the VOCALOID2 software for their dialogue. Note how they have a VOCALOID program in the game. *Like the other AI Weapons, ZEKE's "PLAY ARTS KAI" figure will be released by Square Enix. Gameplay Design Metal Gear ZEKE consists of 4 main parts, namely Head, Power Unit, Walk, and Leg Units, as well as a Rail Gun. Without these 5 components, the ZEKE cannot be used in Outer-Ops and will sit inside the Mother Base. To obtain scraps for the main parts and optional parts, players must not destroy any of the AI weapon's components, dealing only moderate damage to them. The damage ratio of different components (in %) can be seen in the last tab of the pause menu. However, the heads of all AI Weapons and the pair of legs from Peace Walker is only acquired in one piece and not as scrap. With the exception of the Head parts, the maximum amount of main parts to assemble/store is three. Head parts have a maximum of five to assemble and/or store. Also, the amount of scrap required to develop the main parts is five. The head part of all AI Weapons can only be obtained during the Custom battle Extra Ops with the exception of the Peace Walker leg which can be obtained not only from the Peace Walker Custom battle but the Peace Walker Type II battle. The various head parts for both ZEKE and the AI weapons are presumably stored in the hangar section of Mother Base. From time, customization can be done with optional parts taken from the AI weapons for better performance, new weapons or new abilities: Pupa Head - Very similar to the head of ZEKE. The two head mounted machine-guns will be replaced with a single electric shock unit. ZEKE can use the electric shock unit to perform rapid fire attacks with lower damage, attack from a distance with moderate damage or maximise the voltage to perform immense damage with increased required charge time respectively with each method. Also, unlike the Pupa, it does not require the usage of lightning rods to perform the maximized high voltage attack. Up to 5 head parts can be collected. Jet Pack - Allows ZEKE to jump and charge around, dealing moderate damage to anyone caught and one of the hardest attacks to evade. Up to 3 jet pack parts can be collected. Chrysalis Head - The Chrysalis head is capable of firing guided missiles which significantly deals more damage and more likely to hit the player than its standard missiles. Up to 5 head parts can be collected. Radome - Generally increases the accuracy of all weapons. Up to 3 radomes can be collected. Railgun - An electromagnetic weapon which requires time to charge and fire a large ballistic projectile. ZEKE is vulnerable to long-range direct hits as it must remain stationary to fire this weapon. Damage increases and evasion becomes more difficult with increased AI capability. Deals a fixed 6000 damage on up to 2 targets in Outer Ops. Up to 3 rail guns can be collected. Cocoon Head - The Cocoon head has a large-caliber cannon as its primary feature. The player must not be fooled by the fact it is a direct fire weapon as opposed to Chrysalis' guided missiles as its splash damage makes up for it. The Cocoon head gives ZEKE the abilty to deal 4000 damage on up to 4 targets in Outer Ops using missiles. Up to 5 head parts can be collected. Armor - Reduces damage inflicted towards ZEKE. Up to 3 armour parts can be collected. Peace Walker Head - Grants ZEKE the ability to use the Poison Beam which renders player(s) immobile on contact, known as the poison of the basilisk. The head unit is capable of emitting an electromagnetic pulse which deflects all missiles fired towards it as well as grenades from rifle-mounted grenade launchers. Performs the Petrif. Attack (Petrifying Attack) which deals 4500 damage to an individual target in Outer Ops. Up to 5 head parts can be collected. Legs - Gives ZEKE an S-mine launcher. S-mines launched by ZEKE move in a horizontal direction as opposed to Peace Walker which makes evasion from this weapon much more difficult. Note that 3 Peace Walker leg parts can be stored however it can be obtained from both Peace Walker Type II and Peace Walker Custom. AI Pod ZEKE is controlled by an AI Pod installed on its head. Players can gather AI panels from different AI weapons to increase ZEKE's overall performance. To obtain the panels, the associated components must be damaged during the battle. You will have one minute to remove the panels from inside the AI Pod. There are four types of AI panels, denoted by color: *'Mobility' - affects movement *'Sense' - affects search capability *'Attack' - affects offensive capability *'Control' - affects response time Color Players can customize ZEKE to various colors, though they are purely cosmetic and do nothing significance to its performance. Notes *Players will have to defeat the 4 AI bosses (Pupa, Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Basilisk/Peace Walker) multiple times in order to collect the necessary parts for building ZEKE. However, if you fight the Extra Ops versions of Pupa, Cocoon, Chrysalis, or Peace Walker, you only have to battle them once (since they keep their AI boards still). *The railgun, radome, jetpack, and armor can be obtained by any version of the respective AI weapons. However, the unique head parts (and Peace Walker legs) can only be obtained during the "Custom" Extra Ops, and only if they were not significantly damaged (you can only obtain scraps from the other versions). *There is an Extra Ops mission where you face ZEKE which is AI-controlled. It has a question mark instead of skull(s) most likely because the difficulty varies on the memory boards you have gathered. This Extra Ops mission can not be chosen if ZEKE is not available (such as deployed in Outer Ops). Any damage ZEKE takes during this mission is not afflicted to it in general. *If ZEKE is destroyed during Outer Ops, it will have to be reassembled from scratch. It is best to keep spare parts on hand in case this occurs. Fortunately, ZEKE's AI capabilities can be easily restored from the AI memory boards acquired so far without having to re-collect them. 'Gallery' ' ZEKE.JPG|''Metal Gear ZEKE '' Pupa Head.JPG|''Metal Gear ZEKE with Pupa A.I. Head Chrysalis Head.JPG|''Metal Gear ZEKE with Chrysalis A.I. Head'' Cocoon head.JPG|''Metal Gear ZEKE with Cocoon A.I. head'' Peace Walker Head.jpg|''Metal Gear ZEKE with Peace Walker/Aurelia A.I. Head'' square_12362_02.jpg|''The PLAY ARTS KAI figure of Metal Gear ZEKE (option parts equipped)'' FIG-IPN-1358.jpg|''The PLAY ARTS KAI figure of Metal Gear ZEKE (without Railgun, Radome, and Boosters)'' ''' Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Metal Gears Category:Weapons